Home is where she is
by scasfra
Summary: Eliot deserves love too. Eliot/ any female character. The hitter reflects on his relatioship and on the way it changed is vision about home... Please R


** I do not own leverage  
**

**I intend to continue this story but first I need you to tell me with which women of the show is Eliot with (it includes Maggie and Tara even though I don't ship E/T that much).**

**PS: For some reason inside my head it's Gillian from Lie to Me, how their paths crossed I have no idea…**

**If want me to continue just let me know what woman do you thinks is the one for our favourite Retrieval Specialist.**

It used to be a strange feeling, having her sleeping next to him inside his bed, in his room, in his house... It used to be a strange feeling because Spencer was, above all the things he could be, a loner.

She's the first woman to be in his house in years, he stopped bringing them there after Aimee, because of the way she looked at him the last time they saw each other.

He could see how dirty she thought of him, how dirty he was and how much that harmed her so he decided he wouldn't ever let another woman in. He kept them all away, it was easier, and it was easier to remain distant, to not let them in...

Even though he told himself several times he did it to protect them from whom he really was, from the world he belonged to, he still knew that was just a half-truth.

He did it because it was so much easier to sleep in their house and leave in the morning without even a goodbye, pretending it was just a one-night stand than to take the risk and opening his heart and getting hurt again.

Being a loner before his team meant he didn't have many friends and he was never attached to his family so the one thing he grew connected to was his house, he bought it under a fake, clean ID so the cops wouldn't poke their nose around and he could keep his private little sanctuary.

That was another reason he never allowed women in his place; because the ones he knew, the ones he slept with were the expansive ones, the women that tended to take over other people's spaces and he couldn't let that happen.

But now, so many years after Aimme he stares at his room's ceiling and thinks about how things have changed, he did bring her to his place and yes, she did take over it.

There's a space in his wardrobe just for her clothes and his bathroom is full with woman products like shampoos and soap, there's even a drawer where she keeps her tampons and stuff... If he gets up from his bed and walks into his living room he will find one of her books on his coffee table and a CD from her favourite singer on the stereo ready to play, also there will be flower pot on the dining table.

His kitchen is also filled with food he doesn't eat and drinks he doesn't like just because of her... Yes, she took over indeed, but he's not a loner anymore and his sanctuary doesn't feel broken, home wasn't taken away...

He turns around and kisses softly on the shoulder she shifts and he thanks god today they will have time for each; Nathan gave the team a day off... He kisses her again and whispers "good morning" into her skin, she shifts again and he can feel her body stretching against his.

"Good morning" she whispers back as she rolls over, her eyes hooked up with his.

After a short moment, she startles and asks him what time is it, "'Bout ten in the morning". "Damn it, I am late!" She proceeds to leave bed, both naked and in a hurry, he quickly grabs her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Late for what?" He doesn't have a clue about what's going on. He breaths in heavily and closes her eyes for half a second. "For that exhibit about the evolution of martial arts you wanted to go to...", his eyes widen in surprise, lips parted slightly, she is right, they are late because now the line is probably huge and they both hate to wait in line. He places his arm around her waist and pulls her back to bed.

"It's okay; we don't need to go..."

"But I want to!" - She's pouting slightly and he feels his heart melting inside his chest.

"Last week when I spoke about it you said it was boring"

"Well it is, but... I wanted to do something you really liked for a change" He pulls her once again and she loses her balance landing in top of him, their clothes from the night before are still scattered on the floor.

"Well, right now I'd rather stay here with you than go so technically, we're doing something I like" - She's still not convinced.

"It's not the same..."

"You're right Hun, it's not the same; It's better" - He tightens his grip around her pulling her so close there's no space between them. "Besides, we'll always have next time, okay?"

"Okay" - Her answer is dry and he knows she's still disappointed at herself for failing the exhibit so he says something stupid to make her laugh. Later he won't remember what it was, but he knows she liked it because he giggled and he absolutely loves when she does it like that, her face buried on the curve between his neck and his shoulders, her giggles vibrate on his skin; he adores the feeling.

No, he won't remember what he said in that moment, only what preceded it.

"I love you" - He freezes immediately after saying that and she breaks their hug and kneels on the mattress next to him, her expression is serious, her lips forming a thin, tight line, he knows he screwed up big time, he shouldn't have said that, she'll get up and rain away, hell, she'll even flee out the window if it that's her only exit.

That's what he's thinking when her expression changes and her lips break into a smile.

"Good, because I love you too" - She leans and kisses him passionately.

Seconds later they're back at their previous position and he's staring at the ceiling again.

That fact that she took over his sanctuary like that doesn't bother him at all because now he realises she didn't take nothing from him, on the contrary she felt the empty spaces, completed it.

It doesn't matter anymore, his house doesn't matter because right now he could be sleeping under a bridge and he still wouldn't care. Home is where she is…


End file.
